Earth Freedom Fighters
The Earth Freedom Fighters, better known to the Empire of the Combine Race as the Resistance, an equally common name refereed to the Resistance is the Lambda Resistance, due in part to their symbol this group has adopted, was a Resistance on Golmar Earth from 1360 to 1408 N.E, it fought against the Combines for most of their Organization's history. it was replaced by the Human-Vortigaunt Federation on November 18th, 1414 N.E. History the earth freedom fighters was formed after the combines invaded golmer earth and conquered it in a seven hours war war however they are still humans are still fighting the combines throughout around the world the earth freedom fighters decided allied with a alien race called the vortigaunt. Organizational structure While it does have a unified leadership, it, like many other rag-tag resistance organizations, are divided into a variety of cells, all varied in size, ruthlessness and operational set up, but all tend to have the same sort of naming system in regards to the cells themselves, for example, Cell 17 refers to the City 17 Resistance group, Cell 8 refers to the City 8 Resistance group, though not all cells have this naming system, with Cell White Forest used to describe the group in White Forest. List of Cells in the Earth Freedom Fighters * Cell 17: * Cell 8: * Cell 14: * Cell 45: * Cell 29: * Cell 4: * Cell 12: * Cell 11: * Cell 27: * Cell 15: leaders of the Earth Freedom Fighters The E.F.F had many leaders but these are some of the most well known leaders Dr. Eli Vance - Main leader until his death in 1370 N.E Dr. Arne Magnusson - leader of the E.F.F base called White Forest Dr. Isaac Kleiner - Secondary leader, became the main leader of the E.F.F after Eli's death in 1370 Dr. Gordon Freeman - a well known soldier/Scientist in the E.F.F known simply as the "freeman", he quickly became the Secondry leader of the E.F.F after Kleiner became the leader of the E.F.F Barney Calhoun - a another well known E.F.F Soldier, he used to serve as a spy for the E.F.F before the City 17 Uprising, he's also a key member of the large E.F.F leadership Dr. Judith Mossman - she was a double agent working for both the E.F.F and the Empire of the Combine Race, but she later joined the E.F.F during the City 17 Uprising Factions within the Earth Freedom Fighters The Resistance on Golmar Earth is not entirely unified, although their are more Lambda cells then their are semi-independent factions, the Earth Freedom Fighters, has a wide arrange of either semi-independent or fully independent factions, but still apart of the EFF. These various factions often have their own command secure, leadership, ideology and resources, but they still ultimately answers to the main leaders of the EFF itself, be they Dr. Kleiner, Dr. Freeman or Calhoun. List of Factions within the Earth Freedom Fighters * The Railroad: * Banners of the E.F.F Category:Factions Category:Allies Resistance Organizations